Dinner, Crushes & Love
by Trixie Halle Nightshade
Summary: It's the usual Grimm dinner till a secret from the future is brought up. Alternate Version of Puck finding out about him and Sabrina being married and his growing. ONE-SHOT.


**Hey everyone! This my version of how I think Puck's growing up and Puck's finding out about being married to Sabrina should go- I liked the book version but its only_ slightly _Puckabrina. And we all, of course, need more than just slightly. So here ya' go!**

**DISCLAIMER: My name is Trixie Halle Nightshade. Not Michael Buckley. ← He's the one that ones Sisters Grimm, not me, unfortunately.**

**Dinner, Crushes, and Love**

Sabrina's POV

"Puck! Leibling!" Granny Relda cried, "Leave some food for everyone else!"

Fairy Boy had been shoveling food in his mouth like a pig. It was disgusting to watch.

"But I'm hungry!" Puck cried, wiping his purple spaghetti sauce covered mouth with the sleeve of his green hoodie.

"He's always hungry." My mom added. "But don't you think this is more than usual?" she continued. "Its almost like-"

"The other day his pants were like so short on him!" Daphne laughed.

"-he's going through a growth spurt." My mom finished.

My dad choked on the green noodles. "Growth spurt?" He spluttered.

I was confused. "But I thought Everafters didn't grow!"

Daphne shook her head. "Yes they do. Remember Sabrina? When we went into the future and found out about you and Puck being married and he said that they grow if they have a reason too."

Oh. My. God. Oh no. "DAPHNE!" I shrieked, my fork clattering to my plate as I stood up.

My dad shook with anger, his face boiling and becoming as red as Red's cloak. "MARRIED?" He thundered, standing up abruptly and banging his fists on the table. "YOU AND-AND-THAT FAIRY GET _MARRIED!"_

"Yeah, but, uh, the future can change right?" I suggested meekly, sitting back down.

Granny Relda's eyes widened. "Oh My."

My mom got out of her seat. "Henry calm down, calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down! My daughter's not marrying an Everafter! And _him _at that!"

Mr. Canis smiled a little. "I knew it would happen."

Granny Relda turned to him. "Old Friend, how?"

"Yeah how?" My dad managed to get out, his face slowly returning to it's original color.

"Well why else is he growing up? It's not like he would grow up for Daphne or Red. Their younger than him. He'd have to stop aging for them to catch up. Besides, have you seen the way he looks at Sabrina?" My mom interrupted.

"LOOKS AT SABRINA?" My dad cried out.

My Mom paled. "Maybe I shouldn't of said that."

"What do you mean 'looks at Sabrina'?" "Well, I've noticed that he kinda, well, looks at her sometimes, the same way you look at me, or Jake looked at Briar, or Charming looks at Snow White."

"And he's saved her life millions of times. By the way Veronica, thanks for bringing her up." Uncle Jake said from the other side of the table.

Dad turned to Puck, who, through this whole thing, had been silent. "Well? Why do you look at my daughter?" He didn't answer. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled In his face. Puck _still _didn't move.

"Puck? Are you alright?" Daphne asked.

Only _then _did he react. "Married?" He cried out. I face-palmed. "What-t-how-when-w-w-why-"

I interrupted him. "Way to have a delayed reaction Fairy boy." I muttered.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION?" Dad yelled.

Puck looked bewildered and terrified. "What question? I just found out I'm getting married to Ugly! My worst enemy, the bane of my existence, the-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" My dad stood up, his chair clattering to the floor.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Puck yelled as my dad chased him around the table.

"I WILL GET YOU!" Dad yelled, pot in hand, ready to slam it into Puck if he caught him.

"Why are you even chasing me? What did I do? AHHH!" Puck continued to run around the table.

"HENRY!" My mom screamed.

My dad froze. "Yes?" He asked, looking as if he now regretted getting up.

"Sit down! Your acting so immature and childish! Puck honey, sit down, I promise not to kill you, and Henry won't either. Right Henry?"

"Right." Dad sat down, clearly exhausted. Puck was still terrified, shaking slightly as he sat down.

"Now lets discuss this." My mom said cheerfully. "Sabrina and Puck get married in the future. He grows up. He's growing up now, he refers to Sabrina as 'Ugly', 'Grimm', his worst enemy, and the bane of his existence among other things, and he pranks her all the time. I'd say Puck's got a crush on Sabrina."

"That's what I said!" Daphne squealed.

"WHAT?" I yelped.

Puck's cheeks were bright red. Did that mean- "I so wish I wasn't so hungry!" He cried out.

"No! Your supposed to deny this! Deny it! Do you hear me? Deny it!" I cried out frantically.

"I-I-can't." Puck stuttered out, then looked down, apparently finding the green noodles and purple spaghetti sauce very interesting right now.

I plopped down in my seat, hard. "What?" I whispered.

"I can't, alright! I can't deny the fact that I, Puck, Trickster King, have a crush-even though its probably more than just a crush-on you, Sabrina Grimm!" The silence in the room was deafening. Daphne bit down on her palm, hard. I couldn't believe my ears. Puck liked _me?_

"So how long exactly have you liked Sabrina?" My mom asked after a minute, breaking the awkward, heavy silence.

I guess Puck figured that now that his biggest secret was out there was nothing more to hide. "Since she pushed me into the pool." He mumbled, looking down at his food. Daphne's eyes widened. If this wasn't so terrifying it would be comical.

"You pushed him into a pool? Good job. Wait-when did you go to a pool?" My dad asked.

"Wait- the pool? But that was- you see dad, Sabrina pushed him into the pool right after his fairies found us and he threatened to drown us in the pool." Daphne said, her eyes still wide.

"He threatened to drown you in a pool?" Dad asked, his face becoming red again.

"When we first met him." Daphne continued.

"So how long have you known him?" Dad asked, leaning forward, probably expecting a month or 2.

"2 years." I said faintly.

"2 years? Wow." Dad sat down. "Ok. I won't freak out. I won't freak out. Wait- more than a crush? What do you mean?"

Puck blushed furiously. "Uh, probably shouldn't of said that. Uh, well, er..."

"Henry, why don't you and Puck talk in a different room-later. I'm sure he's told us all enough already." Mom said, interrupting my dad's evaluation of Puck. The dinner was extremely awkward after that.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you 'Brina. It's a huge brawl, a complete smack down." Uncle Jake chuckled, coming out of my parents' room where Puck and my dad were talking.

"What's a brawl?" Daphne asked curiously.

"A fight." I gulped.

"FAIRY BOY ANSWER ME!" I heard Dad yell from his room. "I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh god. I'll never get a boyfriend." I muttered under my breath.

"FAIRY B-"

"I LOVE HER OKAY? I'M COMPLETELY 100% TOTALLY HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH SABRINA. And I don't know why I yelled that." I froze. WHAT! Puck not only had a crush on me, but was _in love with me? _What kind of messed up world was this? And why didn't it gross me out? Why did I feel...happy? It wasn't like i- oh shoot. Kill me now. Yeah, I'm pretty stupid for not realizing that _I _liked him back- no, _loved _him back. I mean, why else would I marry him in the future? Daphne bit down on her palm again, staring up at me wide-eyed.

My dad was silent. "You love her?" His voice cracked.

"Yes."

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of doubted your feelings. I don't know if she loves you, but, now this is hard for me to say, so you better appreciate it, but, I approve."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that." They began to come down the stairs. "So-" Puck began, then stopped, eyes widening when he saw me. He glanced at me nervously. "You didn't happen to hear that, did you?"

"We heard everything." Daphne answered for me. He blushed.

"Sabrina? Um, so do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you lov-like me? Do you like me?"

"No."

His face fell. "Oh."

"Wrong question." I said, smiling.

Now he was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Wrong question fairy boy." I said again, approaching him slowly. I brought my lips down to his. "Wrong question- I love you back."

**AGH! TOO MUCH FLUFFINESS! Ok. Bleh. Took forever. Finally done! Hope you like!**


End file.
